


Angry, Young, and Poor

by writemoretranscharacters



Category: (others that are just mentioned), Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, FTM Mikey Way, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Trans Character, the one where theyre kind of all dating but they dont talk about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemoretranscharacters/pseuds/writemoretranscharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city it was not just uncommon to have a sibling; it was illegal. When the Way family welcomed a small baby 'girl' into the world, their mother knew it was going to be a life long issue for them all. But that was only the half of it.<br/>After he told his mother he was trans she sent away her two kids to the Zones to live freely and not in fear.<br/>Now they've grown up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kobra was fed up.  
He had tried everything; from laying loose shirts over skin tight ones to wearing Dracs vests to hide himself.  
The shirts were too hot in the desert sun and the vests raised too many questions from people who could never understand.  
Killjoys were a really understanding as a community, but that didn't stop Kobra's fear from eating him alive. Just because some people understood, didn't mean everyone would.  
The look of his chest killed him every time he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Kobra longed for the day when he could look at himself shirtless and not break down. Lately that had been feeling like a pipe dream.  
For now he needed a way to flatten himself out since he had a long day ahead of him and he couldn't be bothered to pick fights every time someone said 'excuse me, miss' when they walked into the station.

All he had was his last result that he dreaded using. He wrapped his chest with Ace bandages until he was completely flat. Even when he had a tight shirt on, he still looked masculine and passable.  
He knew the risks of binding incorrectly. Permanente damage to ribs, chest, and back were some of most severe threats.  
'Just for the day.' he thought to himself, 'Just this once. That's it. Then I'll never do it again.'

"Have a good night, man." the last customer of the day nodded at Kobra as he left the station.  
Kobra nodded and would have smiled if he wasn't in so much pain. A real binder shouldn't even be worn for over 7 hours and he was on hour 9 of wearing his makeshift one.

"You okay, Kid?" Poison asked, putting his hand on his brothers back, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah... I just- I'm gonna get changed." Kobra sighed and moved away from Poisons hand so he could walk to the back of the station.

Now in private, Kobra stripped off his shirt and began to unwrap the bandages. He took long deep breathes as he did, relaxing against the wall that was next to his mattress.  
Ten minutes after Kobra had left, Poison being the over-protective brother he was, went to go knock on the thin wooden door to his room, "Hey, Kobra? You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Kobra stuttered, which worried Poison, as he started to rewrap his chest.

"You don't sound okay... I'm just gonna-" Poison opened the door before Kobra could protest, and was left stunned with the sight of his brother, "Kobra, we talked about this." he sighed, shutting the door behind him.

"Get out," Kobra groaned at his brother and shook his head, as he tucked the end of the bandage into the wrapped part. He pulled his flannel shirt over his chest and crossed his arms.  
His eyes looked plain, but still like he could cry.

"Shhh. Come here." Poison pulled him into a quick hug, rubbing his brothers hair lightly, "You gotta take this off." he whispered and lightly ran his fingers over the bandages.

"I can't."

"It's just me here... I don't care. Please do this for me?"

"Okay." Kobra sighed and let his brother start unwrap the bandages under his flannel shirt.  
Kobra quickly buttoned his shirt to cover his now exposed chest. Then he sat down on his mattress and stare up at his brother. He hated how Poison was able to talk him into doing anything.

Poison sat down next to him and put the Ace bandages into his jacket pocket. He looked down at Kobra and said, "I'm keep these because I know you'll do this again if I don't stop you."

"I need them, Pois."

"I'll find you something better, I swear." Poison ran he fingers through his brothers hair, realizing at that things like this always make Kobra look his actual age and a lot less mature.

"Wanna read a book?"

"Read to me? I'm tired." Kobra sighed, laying back on his mattress. 

Poison started to read an old book he stole from Jet-Star until he thought Kobra was starting to doze off.  
After he stopped reading to the sleeping boy, he tried to think about how old Kobra Kid was. He use to remember by taking 4 away from his own age, but after a while he lost track. Kobra was anywhere from 17 to 19, since he left the city as a young teenager he was still the youngest of the Killjoys. Hence the 'Kid' in Kobra Kid.  
Poison knew that even though Kobra was more mature than some 50 year olds, he tried to keep his innocents. He wanted Kobra to remain normal for as long as he could, but deep down Poison knew he failed. 

Kobra had killed Dracs, Kobra had gotten drunk off moonshine until the point where he couldn't control himself, Kobra had maybe dated both a short mechanic called The Phoenix and a runner named Night Shades, and Kobra had hated himself enough to cause himself physical pain.  
Kobra wasn't a kid anymore, but Poison saw him as the scared 14 year old with crooked glasses and bad acne that cried and told his brother he was a boy and that he would never be excepted in the city.  
He had a lot of kid-ish aspects that kept him young in Poisons eyes. But even when he was reading his grown brother a story, petting his hair, he still looked innocent.  
It was like when Kobra would feed the wild cats that lived nearby because they were cute, or how he picked up small trinkets while on runs.  
Poison knew all of the things that kept Kobra a kid, but the main thing that ruined Kobra's innocence was his gender.

(Poison was lucky he was just agender and DMAB, so his dysphoria and gender issues weren't as bad as Kobra's and could be kept secret.)

 

One day Poison and Fun Ghoul were picking up some clothes from Show Pony that he was fixing for the Killjoys, when he sent Ghoul out to gas up the car.

"Hey, Pony, can you do me a favor? Or well- it's more for Kobra, but still." Poison asked as he stared down at the Drac vest that he had placed on the counter in between them.

"What do you need?"

"A chest binder. Like made out of a compression materiel and kinda like this." he explained, pointing at the vest. 

"A chest binder?... I can try. I've never made one before. Give me a few days." Pony nodded, looking at the page of measurements he had for the Killjoys. 

"I owe you so much."

 

Show Pony came by the station when Kobra was working sometime later, "Hey-aye, Kobra-Kiddo!"

"Hi, Pony. What do you need?"

"Poison around?"

"Nah. He's on a run with Jet."

"Oh... Well, I guess I could just give this to you." Show Pony said as he pulled out the black binder he had spent weeks making and handed it to Kobra.  
Kobra stood there in shock while holding the binder tightly, examining it from every angle.

"Is it not right?" Pony cut in, being unable to read Kobra's face from his constant lack of eye contact.

"No!... No. It's perfect. Thank you."

"Let me know if you need more."

The compression of the binder felt so good against his chest and it looked amazing. He actually felt like a boy for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a little rocky and this is just a filler. Bare with me. I'll update again soon. Also more people should write Gabe/Mikey fics cause they're gold

It almost never rained out in the zones, but the few times it did Kobra was there pressed against the window reading a book or just watching the drops fall and thinking.  
He often thought about his friend, who called himself Night Shades, that always talked about the rain and how it seemed to sound different depending on how he was feeling. Lack of sleep brought loud down pours to blame it on, anxiety was hail and lightning storms threatening him, and depression had thunder to clog his head with noise.  
He hadn't seem Night Shades in a long time, but he remembered almost everything his friend would say.  
Poison knew that Kobra got weird with the rain, so once the first drop hit him, he was by his side instantly.

"You okay, Kid?" Poison asked, sliding into the booth next to his brother.

Kobra didn't even so much as blink when Poison sat down. He just kept his eyes locked on the window.

"Kobra? You okay?" he repeated as he slowly placed his hand onto Kobra's shoulder.

"It's raining." Kobra said like Poison just wasn't outside.

"I know."

"My binder fits." he mumbled and leaned back into his brothers arms and chest.

"That's good. I'm glad." Poison mumbled back and wrapped his arms around Kobra.

Kobra rested his head back on his older brothers shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Pois."

"Anything for you, Kobs... You thinkin about anything important?"

"The pain in my chest. I'm trying to figure out if the rain is acidic. And Night. Night would know if it's safe. Something about the clouds I think."

"I don't know. It could be... Why does it matter?"

Kobra shrugged and turned back to his book, removing himself from Poison's grip in the process. He needed another distraction from the pain in his chest since his brother -let's not say ruin, more like disturbed- since his brother disturbed his last distraction.

"You anxious or somethin?" Poison added once he realized the younger boy wasn't going to answer. He was trying to read his face, but Kobra had the ability to be expressionless when he wanted to be. 

In response, Kobra shrugged again. 

"Okay. You good alone?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kobra snapped. Why wouldn't Poison leave him alone? He wasn't a little kid, he didn't need a babysitter.

"Just making sure."

'Just fuckin leave already.' he thought to himself. It was rude, but Poison was ruining a perfectly good rain storm. So what if it was acidic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup. I'm tired.   
> I literally just was working on anther fic and i wrote 'December came and went and suddenly it was march of 2016 and everyone was real unhappy about it' i need to stop.  
> also hi. I am a transboy so these are my transboy thoughts.  
>  more people should write mikey/gabe fics. its the best ship  
> (^thats not a transboy thought thats just what should happen)
> 
> oh yeah and time passes inbetween chapters.

_"Attention, The Phoenix is flying near the snake den and should be landing by dark"_

Doctor D's voice crackled through the radio filling the dinner and getting the attention of all the Killjoys in it.

A large smile crept over Jet-Stars face as he looked from his cards to Kobra who was hiding his flushed face behind his hand.

"You excited?" Jet asked, setting his cards face down on the table.

Kobra just put his cards down and starred out the window. He figured if he focused hard enough, he could hear Phoenix's motorcycle ripping through the sand like dirt.

Thinking about the sound reminded him of riding on the back of it with his thighs pressed against the back of Nix's and his arms tight around the other boys torso as they shook with the bike and their hair moved with the wind. Kobra smiled slightly at the memory and the thought of seeing Nix again.

He was too busy thinking about Nix's whiskey eyes and tight arm muscles to remember that Jet-Star had been talking to him. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Jet laughed, getting up from the booth which got Poison to laugh.

"Hey, let the kid have a little crush. We all remember what it's like to be 12." Ghoul snorted.

"I don't have a crush on Nix and I'm not 12." Kobra spat back as he stood up and peered out through the blinds into the darkness, "Just wake me if he comes." he sighed and walked to the old janitors office that he had cleaned out and made into his room.

He knew it would just be better to sleep and wait for Phoenix in the morning. Kobra rubbed his sore chest after he took off his binder behind closed doors. He slept in a pair of black boxes and a black shirt he had painted an anarchy A on, all the while wishing he could be wearing his binder as well. He soon forgot all about that when he dreamt of laying on the hood of the Killjoys car listening to a soft rock station and having Phoenix close to him once again.

 

 

He woke a little before dawn to the sound of a soft sigh and the feeling of hot breath against his neck.

"Nix?" he whispered towards the wall.

"Yeah." Phoenix answered Kobra quietly and wrapped his arms around him.

"Missed you."

Phoenix climbed over Kobra and wedged himself between the Killjoy and the brick wall so he could face him, "I missed you too... You look so damn nice, but I'm so tired."

"You look tired... but nice." Kobra rubbed Phoenix's cheek and gave him a sleepy, quick kiss before resting his forehead against the others.

 

When morning came, Kobra woke up with Nix's hands up his shirt on his bareback and his head pressed against Kobra's neck. His hands were on Nix's back and messing up his hair more, and he was sure he had never felt more comfortable.

"You awake?" Nix asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Cool... I got something while I was gone."

"Good. You left me long enough." Kobra sighed a small laugh.

"Bite me... It's not that good of a haul."

"If I think it's good, maybe I will bite you."

Nix laughed a little and hugged Kobra tighter which made him groan in pain.

"What?... You okay?"

"My chest hurts." Kobra sighed, backing up from the hug slightly.

"Where?"

Kobra took Nix's hands and guided them to under his chest onto his rib cage, "There and..." he slid one of the others hands up to in between his chest, "There."

Nix nodded and rubbed the area lightly as he told Kobra a story about what had happened while he was out on his own. He knew the only way to distract Kobra was to tell stories and keep his mind moving, or he'd think too much and go into a panic.

 

"Have you seen Night around?" Kobra asked after Nix stopped talking and had gotten up to grab his gift for Kobra.

"Yeah. Once or twice. He's been tagging shit so I could find him if I wanted to... When was the last time you saw him?"

"Months ago... Miss him."

"Me too." Nix sighed and sat back on his knees near Kobra, "Close your eyes."

"Fine." Kobra rolled his eyes before shutting them. He smirked a little when he felt Nix's warm hands wrap around his neck and drape something, "Jewelry?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Yeah!"

Kobra smiled as he reached up to play with a small silver disc that was on the chain, "I love it."

"You'd love it more if you knew I made it. It says my name so you'll never forget it." Nix smiles widely at him before leaning in for a kiss.

 

When Kobra and Nix had actually gotten up and dressed (and Nix had used their tub to clean up and shave luckily) they sat together on one side of the booth in the dinner as close as they possibly could get. Nix was practically in Kobra's lap as the drank the coffee that he had gotten for the Killjoys.

"You know you're practically moaning over a cup of coffee?" Nix laughed, looking over at his friend with heavy eyes.

"Yeah well, either it's great coffee or I'm easy."

"I think both are true." he laughed louder and kissed Kobra.

"I think we should board up and stay in for the day." Kobra mumbled onto Nix's lips before going back to downing the rest of his coffee.

"No one other than us all day? Count me in."

"My room. Come on."

 

Kobra ended up curled around Nix in his bed as they shared stories and quick kisses.

"This looks really good." Nix smiled and rubbed over Kobra's binder-covered chest, hoping it wouldn't bother him.

Actually the feeling of hands on his flat chest was satisfying and calming to Kobra, but he all he said was, "Yeah. I know... Did you find a lead on a surgeon?"

"No. But last time I checked Night's got a few leads... He'll probably be stopping by to see you and talk about it."

"Good... How long are you staying for?" Kobra asked quietly.

"I don't know... Few days. You know the others aren't as thrilled to have me here as you are."

"They don't mind... You make me happy, that's all that matters."

 

Neither of the Killjoys could tell anyone how it happened, but somehow they ended up going from quick innocent kisses to making out. Nix had been on top of Kobra, sucking on his lips and grinding down onto him, "Shirt. T-t-take it off." he groaned pulling at the blondes t shirt, getting it up in over his head with little to no problem.

"Your turn." Kobra whispered, pulling at Nix's, exposing his flat bare chest.

Nix kissed him deeply again, lowering him onto the mattress before he started lightly kiss down his jaw. From his jaw he started to suck on his neck, enjoying the noises Kobra would make with each bite and when he started to suck on one spot under his ear Kobra groaned out, "Fuck, Nix." making him pull away and look down at him.

"What?... Wh-why did you stop?" Kobra stuttered out, ignoring his hands that were on Nix's ass.

"My name's Pete." Nix stated dumbly.

"Phoenix, don't."

"Pete."

"You shouldn't do that... You know that." Kobra sighed looking up at Pete- no no- Phoenix. It should stay that way.

"I just- haven't heard it in a long time."

"Kiss me, Pete."

 


End file.
